Her Butler, The Husband
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Reader-chan can not simply pick a suitor to run the (l/n) Corporation with her. Sebastian kindly steps in to help. Sebastian/Reader


**A/N: Sebastian darling has caught my attention~**

* * *

 **Her Butler, Satisfied**

"Mistress, it is time to wake up." The sudden brightness from outside made me squint my eyes, a quiet hiss came out as I clenched the (f/c) sheets. Sitting up, I stretched my arms over my head. "Today's breakfast is scrambled eggs with melted cheese inside of them, along with buttered toast and mint tea. Enjoy, Young Mistress." A tray was placed over my lap, clasping my hands together before grabbing my fork and knife, cutting the egg in half. The gooey cheese slowly slipped out before I said a polite thank you to Sebastian, cutting the egg before I put a piece in my mouth. I hummed in delight, the flavor bursting in my mouth. An outfit for today was laid on my bed as I was finishing eating. I brought the glass cup to my lips, sipping to make sure it wasn't hot, before drinking it faster. "Today's schedule. First your parents will be visiting to help pick your suitor to run the (l/n) Corporation with you. Next, your fitting for the Ball tomorrow. Third, dinner with Germany's brand of Trade. Lastly, your brother is visiting to Hunt tonight." I grumbled, setting the cup on the tray. Sebastian lifted the tray and placed it on the cart. He looked at me with a smile. "Is something wrong, Mistress?" Sighing, I tossed the sheets to the side, dangling my feet over the edge of the bed. I stood up, lifting my arms as he lifted the nightgown over my head.

"My parents expect me to pick a suitor who I probably don't even want. I don't need a husband to be happy. I have you, Sebastian. I don't want anyone else to make me happy." He was surprised as he clipped my (f/c) bra on. This was an everyday thing, and I don't have a maid to do this, so I was used to Sebastian seeing my naked self. I did not wear dresses or corsets, those things grip your body like a death vice. I chose to wear boy shirts and trousers, I can walk around easier and run if I had to. I watch as he places the rest of my clothing on, saying nothing more. He bows respectfully as I walk past him towards the door. I stopped before, turning towards the demon butler, my hand placed on my stomach where the mark of the contract was. "Sebastian, once you are done with your chores, see to it that mother and father have a snack to munch on."

"As you wish, Young Mistress."

* * *

 **Her Butler, Surprised**

"What about him, dearie? I heard he was good with the ladies!" Mother asked, handing me a piece of paper. My head rested in my hand, eyes glaring at the papers that were spread on my desk. The man we were talking about was Ashcorp Elliot, he was three years older than me. Blue eyes, black hair, peach skin. I sighed and pushed the paper aside.

"This is hopeless. What is up with you girl?" My father snapped, leaning forward in his chair. "Why won't you choose anyone?! We are doing this for you!" Rolling my eyes, I stood up. Gesturing to Sebastian who stood near the door to open the door.

"We are done here, Sebastian. I trust you to show them the door." I walked around the desk, grabbing my freshly made cane with a gold eagle crusted on top. "Have a safe trip."

"I bet if we paired her up with that butler, she'd be satisfied." Father mumbled, standing up with my mother to leave. I stopped at the entrance, looking over my shoulder.

"Perhaps that would be best, I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind." I sent a sharp toothed grin, before finally leaving.

* * *

 **Her Butler, Hunted**

"Sebastian?" I yawned, signing off another paper. I didn't look at Sebastian as he stepped closer to the dark brown desk.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked. I couldn't see it, but I knew a smile had come to his face.

"What I said earlier, about you becoming my husband. I meant it." Placing the quill down, I pushed all the papers aside, smiling at the demon. "I wouldn't mind having you as my husband. You seem pretty delicious yourself." Grinning at the chuckling butler, he took my hand as I stood up.

"I know a certain red-head who would object to this." He smiled, following behind me as I walked to the wooden door.

"Grell Sutcliff?"

"Yes."

"Huh, he'll just have to pry you from my cold, dead hands then."

* * *

 **Her Butler, Well-Rested**

I lifted my arms as Sebastian put the white nightgown on me, it fit nicely and will do for tonight. Another yawn passed through my lips, my hand coming up to cover it. "Sebastian?" I gazed up at said butler, who in return, looked down at me with a small smile.

"Yes, Mistress?" I turned around so he could tame my hair into a braid, tying it off with a small hair clip.

"Will you lay with me tonight? I think I'm having more trouble sleeping than necessary."

"As you wish." He carefully laid me into the bed before getting in himself. I instantly wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. His heart wasn't beating, which brought an odd sense of comfort throughout me. Feeling his long and slender arms wrapping around me lured me into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry this is so short! I will write more in the future.**


End file.
